I'm Sorry, I'm Not Perfect
by Wolf Of The darkened Skies
Summary: Summery  Leon has passed away and Cloud has the guilty conscious... True Summery Inside! MY FINAL STORY !


Summery – I didn't think I would lose it all...

Don't own kingdom hearts nor do I own the song perfect – simple plan

---

_Hey Dad look at me_

_Think back and talk to me _

_Did I grow up according _

_To plan? _

_Do you think I'm wasting _

_My time doing things _

_I __Wanna do? _

_But it hurts when you _

_Disapprove all along_

When I looked into those beautiful storm like eyes I always thought I couldn't lose that sight. Waking up in the fresh spring morning wrapped up in a silk duvet, happy and content with the world. I always had this strange feeling I might not see them that next day like that.

_And now I try hard to make it_

_I just want to make you proud _

_I'm never gonna be good _

_Enough for you __I can't pretend that _

_I'm alright _

_And you can't change me_

Why did those beautiful eyes fail me suddenly? Why did they leave me in pain and sorrow? How could you leave me like that?

_'Cuz we lost it all _

_Nothing lasts forever _

_I'm sorry _

_I can't be _

_Perfect _

_Now it's just too late _

_And we can't go back _

_I'm sorry _

_I can't be _

_Perfect_

I cry up to highest heavens at night praying they would bring you back. I knew it was pointless, I wish I could bring you back. Take my own life just for you. But... that's only in fairytales...

_I try not to think _

_About the pain _

_I feel inside _

_Did you know you used to be _

_My hero? _

_All the days_

_ Y__ou__ spent with me _

_Now seem so far away _

_And it feels like you don't _

_Care anymore_

As I walk past everyone else, their sorrowful looks and grief stricken faces was all too familiar to me. I couldn't stand the way they pity me, the way they said sorry. Why are they saying sorry because you left? I should be sorry to them because I couldn't stop you, help you...

_And now I try hard to make it _

_I just want to make you proud _

_I'm never gonna be good _

_Enough for you _

_I can't stand another fight _

_And nothing' alright_

As I walk through the town square I couldn't help the pain that welled up in me. Everything I looked at was your achievement. Never mind, you built this place back to the way it is. Maybe you could forgive me if I carried on with what you started?

_'Cuz we lost it all _

_Nothing lasts forever _

_I'm sorry _

_I can't be _

_Perfect _

_Now it's just too late _

_And we can't go back _

_I'm sorry _

_I can't be _

_Perfect_

Every night I rest in bed, never sleeping. I couldn't, not without you by my side. Maybe you could forgive me if I had a sleep filled night? Maybe you could forgive me if I dreamt about you instead of myself?

_Nothing's gonna change _

_T__he things that you said _

_Nothing's gonna make this _

_Right again _

_Please don't turn your back _

_I can't believe it's hard _

_Just to talk to you _

_But you don't understand_

As I sit up high on this cliff, all I could think was about you, your smile, your weaknesses your strengths. Maybe if I joined you, you would forgive me? Or would you feel pain?

_'Cuz we lost it all _

_Nothing lasts forever _

_I'm sorry _

_I can't be _

_Perfect _

_Now it's just too late _

_And we can't go back _

_I'm sorry _

_I can't be _

_Perfect_

As I stand on the edge all I could think about was that we were going to see each other again. Would you be happy I would do this to see you again? Would you be sad you let me do this? The cool breeze was almost as signal for me to go, to take the big leap between life and death. Pain and utter happiness. Maybe if you forgave me we could be happy together? Maybe if I left you would ignore me? maybe everyone in the land of the living would be filled with joy when they see me jump. I hear a yell, as I topple of the edge and plunge to my end. Would you forgive me for everything?

_'Cuz we lost it all _

_Nothing lasts forever _

_I'm sorry __I can't be _

_Perfect_

_Now it's just too late _

_And we can't go back _

_I'm sorry __I can't be _

_Perfect_

---

The end... my very last fic hoped you enjoyed it. Sorry to everyone! Remember to keep smiling...


End file.
